


(bukan) untukmu

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Argentina's missing submarine (2017), British ice patrol ship denied in Buenos Aires (2017), F/M, Falkland Referendum (2013), Falkland War (1982), Historical, Insert Real Person, M/M, akhirnya bisa bikin trio inii:''), apa nama untuk trio ini ya hm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: “Aku Argentina. Berbeda denganmu, aku tidak dilahirkan membunuh orang.”Arthur tersenyum. “Itu pujian?”





	(bukan) untukmu

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Siapa yang menyangka kalau Inggris akan berperang untuk mempertahankan setumpukan batu karang yang dihuni segelintir gembala?”

Arthur menoleh. Ia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan masih tetap fokus pada penguin-penguin yang mengelilinginya. Martin berdiri beberapa meter di dekatnya, berjalan menghampiri. Ada rasa canggung muncul kembali di antara keduanya; masa lalu memang tidak bisa semudah itu dilupakan—setidaknya, itu disadari dengan pasti oleh mereka.

Begitu Arthur menginjakkan kakinya di Kepulauan Falkland pada pagi-pagi sekali, ia langsung dengar bahwa orang-orang Argentina juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Takbutuh terlalu banyak berpikir mengenai kemungkinan apakah Martin akan datang atau tidak. Pasti datang.

Dan ternyata benar.

“Entahlah, ya.” Arthur, yang sedang duduk dengan posisi kedua lutut bertumpu di tanah, mengembalikan pandangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala penguin terdekat. “Barangkali, justru karena itu.”

“‘Itu’ apa?”

“Karena kepulauan ini terkesan hanya terdiri dari setumpukan batu karang yang dihuni segelintir gembala itulah makanya Inggris mempertahankan.”

Semakin jelas sosok Martin, Arthur baru memperhatikan bahwa di tangannya ada sebungkus plastik berisi udang geragau. Martin membukanya dan dalam sekejap, penguin-penguin yang sebelumnya mengitari Arthur mulai bertolak, mengerubungi Martin dan memperebutkan udang geragau yang ia bawa. Arthur bangkit, membatin, benar-benar deh, bocah ini. Sudah mempersiapkan segala hal sedemikian rupa; bahkan sampai berencana merebut perhatian penguin darinya segala.

“Salah.” Suara Martin terkesan kering saat mengatakannya, kontras dengan suasana lembab Pulau Saunders, apalagi dengan cipratan-cipratan air dari sayap penguin-penguin yang sibuk berkepak-kepak entah tujuannya apa. “Kamu nggak melakukannya karena Falkland ini. Sejak awal, kamu melakukannya untuk kamu sendiri.”

Itu adalah pernyataan yang cukup berbahaya, setidaknya bagi Martin, sebenarnya.

Arthur menarik napas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. “Martin, aku bukan kaca.”

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Martin untuk sadar betapa menyinggungnya kalimat Arthur barusan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan kata “kaca”, atau memahami bahwa balasan pendek dari Arthur berarti mengatai hal yang setimpal. Ia mengerutkan kening, lalu tersentak; transisi perubahan yang kelewat cepat tapi Arthur bisa membacanya.

“Ap—”

“Kamu yang belum pernah benar-benar berperang sampai perebutan Falkland ini pasti menyadarinya juga, dan kamu menyadari terlalu banyak hal dalam waktu singkat karena perlu mengejar ketertinggalan,” potong Arthur, “fakta bahwa sebenarnya kita ini egois, aku maupun kamu.”

Keduanya diam, Martin tak menanggapi dan Arthur tidak melanjutkan.

 

Terakhir kali mereka bertemu di Kepulauan Falkland, suasananya tidak seperti ini.

Tidak dengan mengobrol ringan di salah satu semenanjung yang ada di Pulau Sauders, tidak dengan penguin-penguin berkeliaran. Kejadian yang bagi Martin merupakan cerita historis yang sangat krusial, yang ditekankan di pelajaran Sejarah di sekolahnya, sebagai bentuk keberanian (atau kebodohan, _hahaha_ ) Argentina, sebagai negara yang terisolir, menantang negara berkemampuan nuklir; Inggris.

Tapi bagi Arthur, Perang Falklandnya dengan Argentina hanyalah kejadian biasa. Tentu tetap sebuah kemenangan yang membanggakan, tapi kisah Falkland hanya seperti cerita perang dari ribuan cerita perang yang ada. Hanya satu kemenangan dari kemenangan-kemenangan yang sudah diperolehnya.

Ringkasan Perang Falkland memang sependek itu: ada ketegangan di antara Argentina dan Inggris mengenai siapa yang berhak atas kekuasaan di Kepulauan Falkland, kemudian Argentina menyerbu pada 1982, dan Inggris mencoba merebut, dan bisa. Dan menang. Sesederhana itu, bagi Arthur.

 _Sesialan_ itu, bagi Martin.

 

“Waktu kita memperebutkan Falkland, apakah di antara kita ada yang memikirkan nasib Falkland? Nggak.” Arthur menjawab sendiri, tapi ia menatap lurus-lurus kepada lawan bicaranya. “Aku, ya, untuk kepentingan Inggris—dan kamu, untuk kepentinganmu. Argentina.”

Martin ingin sekali meralat, tapi rasanya ada yang menahan. Arthur sebagai negara yang menang saja seterang-terangan itu mengatakannya, padahal ia yang lebih punya kuasa untuk membela diri dan mengungkapkan imaji serbabaik.

Udang geragau di dalam plastik sudah habis, dan penguin-penguin yang sudah selesai memakannya mulai tersebar lagi, ada beberapa di antara mereka yang menghampiri Arthur kembali sehingga fokus Arthur teralihkan—atau ia _sengaja mengalihkan_. Arthur tidak pernah suka topik yang seperti ini, mengingatkannya akan dunia lama yang ia tinggalkan ( _atau yang meninggalkannya_ ) mengenai menguasai dan dikuasai; setidaknya itu yang Martin tahu.

Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin terus mengejar. “Bahkan sampai sekarang?”

“Apa?”

“Kamu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, terhadap Falkland? Kamu yang sudah menang dan berkuasa di kepulauan dengan lima spesies penguin dengan luas wilayah daratan dua belas ribu kilometer persegi—”

“—kamu hafal banget, ya—”

“—tetap merasa kalau yang kamu lakukan ini untuk kamu sendiri?”

Oh, oke, konteks pembicaraan keduanya kini berganti. Bukan saling membela diri, atau saling menyudutkan satu sama lain, sekarang arahnya menjadi semata-mata Martin meminta penjelasan atas kalimat yang tadi ia katakan. Ia butuh konfirmasi apakah Arthur tadi mengungkapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sepenuhnya sadar, dan setegas bersedia apabila diminta mengulang.

Beberapa penguin yang baru saja berenang mendekati keduanya, mengepakkan sayap, berputar-putar, bolak-balik, sepertinya sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat mereka berdua kebasahan.

Arthur memandangi salah satu penguin itu sebentar. “Seharusnya.”

Martin tidak pernah suka menjalin pembicaraan dengan Arthur, karena beginilah akibatnya. Arthur akan membawa percakapan sampai memutar-mutar, menjawab patah-patah dengan informasi yang hanya sepenggal-sepenggal, membuatnya harus terus mengejar, harus terus bertanya, hingga Martin akan selalu terlambat sadar bahwa perbincangan yang mereka jalin sudah dalam rencana.

“Maksudnya ‘seharusnya’?”

Arthur terdiam. Panjang menjelaskannya, tapi sejelas jawaban yang ia berikan tadi sebenarnya: seharusnya.

Seharusnya ia tetap melakukan apa yang ia lakukan di Kepulauan Falkland ini untuk dirinya. Saat Inggris meladeni ajakan perang dari Argentina untuk merebut wilayah di Samudera Atlantik Selatan ini, Kepulauan Falkland hanyalah sisa imperiumnya tiga puluh tujuh tahun setelah Perang Dunia Kedua. Tidak lebih.

Seharusnya ia masihlah menjadi Arthur Kirkland yang berhati batu, yang tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain keuntungan, tapi ….

 

Tapi saat Arthur berdiam di rumah dinas gubernur, di Stanley, ibu kota Falkland, beberapa hari setelah ia memenangkan perang dan lagu _God Save the Queen_ menjadi lagu kebangsaan yang didendangkan, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Penggoyah prinsip yang sudah ia pertahankan kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu mengintipnya melalui jendela, dan Arthur langsung sadar dia _siapa_. Belum sempat berpikir, ia langsung memburu gadis itu dengan berlari keluar, meladeni petak umpet mengesalkan selama hampir setengah jam, hingga akhirnya Arthur tahu di mana gadis itu bersembunyi. Sebenarnya petak umpet baginya tidak susah-susah amat, karena toh, Arthur tinggal mendeteksi _auranya_. Aura eksistensi negara yang dimiliki gadis itu.

“Namamu siapa?”

Arthur tersengal menanyakannya, bertanya pada gadis yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan surat kabar yang ia bentangkan lebar-lebar—memangnya dengan begitu ia jadi tidak terlihat, apa? Selebar apa pun juga takkan berguna.

Belum ada respons sampai hitungan kedua puluh, namun saat Arthur berpikir untuk menyambar surat kabar sialan yang menghalangi pandangan, gadis itu sudah menyembulkan kepalanya, membalik surat kabar, menunjuk satu nama yang menjadi narasumber pada salah satu konten tulisan.

“Victoria.”

Segampang itu?

Arthur ingin membahas mengenai penentuan nama yang tidak bisa ditentukan seenak jidat, hanya saja ia dapat firasat bahwa gadis itu sepertinya tidak akan mau mendengarkan banyak. Tapi, hei, nama bukanlah hal seenteng itu—Arthur ingin sekali mengatakannya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, gadis ini, _si Victoria ini_ , akan menjadi saudara barunya, dan tiba-tiba saja Arthur teringat kekurangajarannya yang langsung menembak nama untuk personifikasi negara Amerika dan Hong Kong—itu kan, seenak jidat juga namanya, memutuskan Alfred dan Leo tanpa meminta pendapat mereka.

Jadi, untuk kali ini saja …. Ada perasaan tiba-tiba yang muncul, entah kenapa Arthur saat itu tidak ingin disamakan dengan Arthur-Arthur sebelumnya, dan berpikir bahwa sepertinya lebih baik ia mengalah saja.

Arthur menarik napas panjang, tahu gadis itu menunggu balasan. “Kurang lengkap.” Dan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi terpaku karena sanggahan yang tak disangka-sangka, Arthur menyambung lagi, sambil tersenyum kini. “Victoria _Kirkland_.”

 

Percakapan singkat itu terulang lagi di benak Arthur hingga ia tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Martin. Pun hal itu Martin sadari, karena itulah ia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, namun kali ini tidak seblak-blakan itu. Memang sepertinya ia harus mengikuti Arthur yang hobi memberi informasi pendek-pendek.

“Tepatnya sejak kapan?”

“Apa?”

Martin memutar bola mata. Masa ia harus menjelaskan ini juga? “Sejak kapan kamu goyah. Sejak kapan kamu meragukan dirimu sendiri. Sejak kapan terlintas di pikiranmu kalau yang kamu lakukan terhadap kepulauan ini bukan hanya untuk dirimu saja.”

“Empat tahun lalu.”

Tuh, kan, kalau ditanya seperti itu, ini bocah akan langsung menjawab dengan cepat. Martin ingin menggerundel soal itu lebih lama, namun tiba-tiba ia mencoba mengingat apa peristiwa yang terjadi empat tahun lalu, dan rupanya takperlu berpikir begitu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Referendum Kepulauan Falkland.

“Kamu merasa bersalah?” Martin coba menebak.

“Memangnya kaupikir aku apa, seseorang sangat berengsek yang tidak bisa merasa bersalah?”

“Seseorang sangat berengsek yang tidak bisa merasa bersalah.”

“Kurang ajar.”

“Enggak, serius, aku sungguh mengira begitu.”

“Aku juga.”

Martin tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia berpikir perkataannya akan membuat Arthur terdiam, tapi rupanya balasan Arthur tidak ia duga (selalu begitu, _selalu ia yang tidak bisa menduga_ ) dan sialannya, justru membuatnya menjadi pihak yang taktahu mau membalas apa.

 

Penduduk di Kepulauan Falkland menggelar referendum sebagai reaksi untuk tindakan Argentina yang mengklaim hak kepemilikan atas Kepulauan Falkland—lagi. Saat penarikan suara diadakan, Arthur mengamati antusiasme ( _antusiasme_? Entahlah, tapi itu yang dikatakan Victoria padanya) itu di negerinya saja—sekadar mengamati perkembangan dari berita sudah cukup—ia sebenarnya tidak berharap banyak.

Pemungutan suara selama tiga hari sejak 10 Maret 2013 itu diikuti oleh sekitar seribu lima ratus kepala, semuanya berpartisipasi dengan memilih satu dari dua opsi yang ada: apakah mereka ingin Kepulauan Falkland tetap merupakan teritorial Inggris atau pilih merdeka.

Arthur tidak tahan kalau hanya duduk terus-terusan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memencet F5 di _keyboard_ untuk mengecek apakah situs berita yang ia buka sudah memberikan kabar baru, tapi sampai detik ini belum juga. Arthur bangkit, memutuskan untuk menunggu telepon dari Victoria dengan memutari ruangannya saja. Pasti sekarang Victoria sudah tahu, kenapa belum ada kabar juga?

Pilihan yang diberikan adalah tetap menjadi bagian dari Inggris atau merdeka ….

Hah. Memangnya penduduk Falkland itu bodoh, apa? Sekarang sudah abad ke-21, mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau hanya menjadi bagian dari suatu negara itu tidak ada untungnya, dan lepas dari negara yang membantu kemerdekaan mereka pun sebenarnya tidak rugi-rugi amat.

Kepalanya sakit, seluruh bagian dirinya terasa perih—takmungkin mereka tidak pilih merdeka. Siapa sih, yang tidak ingin merdeka di zaman modern ini? Amerika saja menginginkannya dan bahkan kejadian itu lebih dari dua ratus tahun yang lalu. Sudah ada banyak bukti negara-negara jajahan Kekaisaran Britania yang justru terampas dan terjarah dan berakhir mengenaskan—siapa yang berani-beraninya bosan hidup dan menginginkan hal yang sama?

“Arthur, kalau di telepon tadi kamu bilang kamu nggak berharap banyak, terus kamu kenapa mondar-mandir nggak jelas?”

Arthur terkejut, berhenti—untung hanya langkahnya saja yang berhenti _dan bukan jantungnya_ —menoleh ke arah pintu. Victoria memandanginya sambil tersenyum geli, saudara macam apa kalau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mirip begini? Arthur bukan seseorang kurang kerjaan yang mau repot-repot mengunjungi saudara apa pun alasannya tanpa mengabari. Menghambur-hamburkan uang, kayak tidak ada kerjaan lain saja.

Sial. “Kok kamu di sini?”

“Kalau hasil referendumnya banyak yang pilih merdeka, bagaimana?”

Sialsialsial.

“Bukannya kasihan kamu, kalau begitu jadinya?” Victoria melangkah maju, menutup pintu, lalu mengetuknya tiga kali—baru sekarang ia mengetuknya! “Aku masuk, ya.” Baru sekarang pula ia minta izinnya! Datang tanpa diundang, membuka pintu tanpa ketukan, masuk tanpa permisi, _terdengar seperti tindakan yang dilakukan saudara sendiri_.

Tapi toh, Kepulauan Falkland memilih merdeka, dan itu berarti Victoria bukan lagi saudaranya.

Arthur bahkan tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa saat itu. “Kenapa kasihan?”

“Karena Inggris yang sangat berperan agar Falkland bisa merdeka, dan kamu bahkan juga menghalau Argentina yang ingin mengklaim kepemilikan Falkland di 1982. Itu kamu lakukan untukku—”

“Salah.” Arthur menyambar. “Aku melakukannya untukku sendiri.” Mungkin itulah karma yang datang padanya— _lagi-lagi_ , karma selalu datang padanya, dan barangkali eksistensi dari kata ‘karma’ itu bisa ada di dunia ini karena dia, karena seseorang bernama Arthur Kirkland, yang melakukan tindakan tak termaafkan dan serbaberengsek sehingga dihukum dengan neraka pun takcukup dan perlu dikutuk di dunia juga.

Ia membela Falkland untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Falkland pun memilih merdeka untuk diri mereka juga … memang seperti itu seharusnya, semuanya egois, tapi hanya keegoisannyalah yang tidak dapat dimaklumi dunia, kenapa?

“Oh,” jeda dari Victoria, gadis itu seperti ingin meminta konfirmasi dari balasan Arthur barusan, “kamu melakukannya untukmu sendiri?”

“Tentu saja, memangnya sepenting apa kamu sampai aku rela melakukannya untukmu?” Arthur menjawab dengan terlalu cepat. Beri tahu sajalah berapa hasil persentase yang memilih merdeka! Semakin sedikit orang Falkland yang ingin menetap menjadi bagian dari Inggris maka semakin bagus pula, untuk memahami bahwa kenyataan memanglah sekejam itu kepadanya. “Kamu pun juga begitu, orang-orangmu mengadakan referendum untukmu juga.”

“Untukmu, kok.”

Arthur tertegun. Lidahnya kelu seketika.

Victoria menyunggingkan senyum. “Sembilan puluh sembilan koma delapan persen.”

Apa? “Apanya?”

“Persentase yang memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari Inggris.”

 

Salah satu penguin setinggi lutut menabrak Arthur. Arthur tertawa kecil, jarang melihat penguin di Inggris dan sekalipun ada, ia tidak bisa sebebas ini menyaksikan banyak sekali penguin-penguin berkeliaran. Ditepuknya kepala penguin itu dan penguin itu berbalik, berjalan lagi, dengan caranya mereka berjalan yang aneh itu!

Martin memandanginya. Martin memandang Arthur yang tertawa.

Jarak antara Argentina dan Inggris cukup jauh. Hubungan historis mereka pun nyaris tidak ada (atau _sama sekali_ tidak ada? Entahlah, Arthur pasti lebih tahu), dan seperti yang tadi Arthur bilang, Argentina tidak pernah benar-benar terjun ke dalam arena penuh darah. Dengan pengalaman yang nol begitu, nekat benar dirinya mengajak perang! Menantang siapa yang pantas atas kepulauan yang kini mereka jadikan seting mengobrol ini.

Tapi, sebenarnya, Martin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Arthur akan meladeni.

Selepas Perang Dunia Kedua, ketika beberapa negara yang menjadi jajahan Inggris meminta untuk merdeka, Arthur tidak memberi perlawanan yang berarti. Kalau ingin merdeka, ya sudah, merdeka saja—agaknya itu yang Arthur katakan. Kemudian jadilah mereka-mereka itu merdeka, dan Arthur hanya perlu menarik pasukannya yang ada di sana kembali pulang.

Kemudian di sinilah Martin, mengibarkan bendera Argentina di tanah Kepulauan Falkland pada 19 Maret 1982. Kemudian Arthur datang persis keesokan harinya, dengan raut muka yang Martin masih ingat betul—begitu keras, begitu bimbang; apakah ia harus berjuang untuk merebut atau tidak? Karena Martin bisa membaca tampang Arthur yang kentara jelas: apakah Kepulauan Falkland seberarti itu untuk dipertahankan?

Keuntungannya sejelas itu, bagi Martin.

 _Sesamar itu_ , bagi Arthur.

 

“Hanya nol koma dua persen yang memilih untuk merdeka,” sahut Martin tiba-tiba, “dan itu mereka lakukan untukmu. Dan kamu merasa bersalah karena itu.”

“Tepat.”

Martin diam lagi. Pandangannya mengikuti salah satu penguin yang berjalan menuju bibir pantai, kemudian menenggelamkan diri, bergabung dengan penguin-penguin lain yang sudah lebih dulu berenang-renang. Kemudian tiba-tiba laut tenang yang Martin lihat berubah menjadi penuh dengan kapal-kapal Inggris yang datang—setelah lebih dari satu bulan Inggris tidak memberi respons, akhirnya mereka mulai menyerang pada akhir April 1982, memberi jawaban yang takperlu diucapkan pun Martin sudah tahu: mereka ingin mempertahankan.

“Aku Argentina.” Martin berujar, begitu tiba-tiba hingga Arthur menatapnya. “Berbeda denganmu. Aku tidak dilahirkan membunuh orang.”

Arthur tersenyum tanpa bisa ditebak alasannya apa. “Itu pujian?”

“Itu yang kupikirkan waktu aku di sini, dan merasakan eksistensimu ada di sana, di satu dari kapal-kapal Inggris yang datang,” tuding Martin, lurus-lurus ke arah laut, memaksa Arthur membayangkan perspektifnya saat Perang Falkland terjadi.

Mau tidak mau, Arthur ikut menatap juga ke arah laut. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, gengsi juga kalau mengatakan pada Martin bahwa membayangkan kapal-kapal datang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Hidup Arthur selalu di laut, sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Arthur yang akan menjadi pihak yang berada di dalam kapal apabila seting peristiwanya seperti yang diminta Martin ini.

“Kamu memikirkan itu?”

“Aku bukanlah kamu, yang tentaranya sampai berlatih manuver rutin di lingkungan kutub di Norwegia. Atau di rawa-rawa Dartmouth Moors. Atau di dataran dingin Salisbury. Yang menjalani latihan awal dengan delapan puluh orang dan hanya sepuluh orang sanggup mengikuti sampai selesai—”

“—kamu … _hafal_ banget, ya—”

“—atau yang yakin bahwa mereka adalah pasukan terbaik di dunia setelah selesai dengan latihan itu.” Martin menatap Arthur. “Kami nggak punya keyakinan seperti itu. Kontrasnya sangat jelas, dan aku juga paham benar. Perang adalah _bisnismu_ —dan iya, ini pujian.”

Selanjutnya, Martin tidak berpikir bahwa Arthur akan membuat jeda sampai selama ini. Mungkin lebih-lebih karena Martin sudah tidak berani lagi menduga-duga akan sesuatu hal, sehingga ia tidak sempat berpikir apa reaksi yang Arthur pasang, dan keheningan ini tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Arthur terdiam, _masih_ terdiam.

“Terima kasih.”

“Kenapa?” tukas Arthur—iya, _dirinya_ yang menukas. Karena yang mengucapkan terima kasih tadi adalah Martin.

“Karena mau datang ke sini.”

 

Martin mengatakan hal itu sambil mengangkat bahu, seharusnya mengangkat bahu adalah gerakan untuk menunjukkan bahwa seseorang tidak tahu, tetapi sepertinya ia semata-mata melakukan atas bayaran akan suasana canggung yang tercipta.

“Oh.”

Arthur tak mengatakan apa pun setelah itu.

Martin yang berusaha mencairkan atmosfer keadaan dengan berkata lebih banyak. “Saat aku bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya mereka, aku dengan lama memandangi laut. Kemudian tiba-tiba laut berubah menjadi banyak kapal-kapal, dan ada bendera Inggris, dan aku baru kemudian berpikir untuk meminta bantuanmu.”

“Yang itu sebenarnya tidak perlu,” sambar Arthur, “karena aku sudah menawarkannya lebih dulu.”

Giliran Martin yang tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Pada hari Rabu, 15 November 2017, kontak komunikasi pada kapal selam Argentina terputus. Kapal selam itu berisi total empat puluh empat awak, salah satu di antaranya adalah awak kapal selam wanita pertama yang ikut dalam pelayaran. Argentina sudah mengupayakan segala cara agar kontak bisa tersambung lagi selama dua hari, sebelum akhirnya mengabarkannya pada dunia.

Saat itu Martin sedang di tepi pantai di Mar de Plata, tempat terakhir kali ia menyaksikan kepergian kapal selam ARA San Juan. Ia tidak seahli itu untuk membaca suasana hati cuaca, atau setidaknya, ia terlalu positif untuk menganggap prediksi akan adanya ombak besar dan angin kencang tidak begitu berpengaruh bagi kapal selam. Dikepalkannya tangan kuat-kuat, _sialan sekali_ —ia baru membatin, saat bersamaan melihat lautan yang kosong berubah menjadi penuh dengan kapal-kapal Inggris, membuatnya seperti terlempar tiga puluh tahun ke belakang.

Arthur.

Raja dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan laut, sosok yang paling mengenal laut lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini. Sudah lama sekali, sejak pada tahun-tahun pertama kekalahannya, Martin mencoba menepis jauh-jauh pikiran mengenai orang itu, hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya ia justru sama sekali lupa. Dan baru sekarang teringat.

Baru mau mengajak ngobrol saat butuh begini, bukankah sangat manipulatif sekali?

Sampai kemudian ada derap langkah seseorang. Martin menoleh. Enrique Balbi; juru bicara angkatan laut Argentina yang ia kenal betul, menghampirinya. Martin tahu betapa ekspresifnya Balbi, sehingga kalau ia membawakan berita baik sudah dapat dipastikan Balbi akan menyampaikannya dengan berteriak sambil berlari, tetapi kali ini tidak, sehingga pasti bukan berita baik yang mereka berdua tahu betul. Ini jenis berita yang tidak dapat Martin tebak, karena Balbi perlu mendekat sampai ke dalam jangkauan pendengaran Martin untuk menyampaikan.

“Inggris menawarkan bantuan.”

Panjang umur, Arthur.

 

Arthur menghela napas. “Sama-sama.”

“Untuk?”

“Untuk ucapan terima kasihnya. Kamu berterima kasih karena aku ingin membantu mencarikan kapal selam itu.”

Martin mengangkat alis. Tumben-tumbennya Arthur menerima ucapan terima kasih darinya. Biasanya Arthur, kan, tidak pernah begitu, dan bukannya topik yang tadi mereka bahas adalah mengenai keegoisan yang dimiliki setiap orang? Jadi seharusnya Arthur mengatakan sesuatu seperti … seperti ….

“Iya, aku berterima kasih,” sembur Martin, “meskipun aku tahu kamu melakukan itu untukmu sendiri. Agar kamu bisa kembali ke sini—”

“—setelah kamu tolak.” Arthur menyelesaikan kalimat Martin dengan memotongnya, tahu bahwa Martin tidak akan memakai tiga kata tambahan itu dan memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya saja dengan titik tadi. “Kamu pasti tahu kapal apa yang kugunakan untuk membantumu mencari keberadaan kapal selam itu di area sekitar Falkland.”

Sebisa mungkin, Martin mengontrol emosional ini agar wajahnya tidak memerah. Tentu ia tahu benar: _The Protector_. Kapal Inggris itu tidak diberi akses masuk oleh Argentina di Buenos Aires pada Februari lalu. Sial benar, mentang-mentang ia menerima tawaran bantuannya, sekarang Inggris pakai kapal yang sama itu untuk berpartisipasi dalam pencarian.

Martin menarik napasnya. “Aku tahu.”

Arthur tersenyum. “Aku tahu kamu tahu.”

Iya, iya! Rasanya Martin ingin menyambar dengan keki saking kesalnya, tapi berbincang dengan Arthur berarti pertarungan (sepertinya Arthur selalu menganggap apa pun bisa jadi kompetisi) dan itu artinya yang lebih dulu naik darah maka dia yang kalah. Sekalipun Martin sudah naik darah sejak tadi (oh, ayolah, sudah _dari awal_ dia merasakannya) ia tidak ingin menunjukkannya kelewat jelas di depan Arthur.

Karena Martin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, akhirnya Arthur kembali angkat suara. “Tapi omong-omong, aku jarang menerima ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang kecuali ucapan itu sesuai benar.”

Martin mencuri waktu untuk membuat jeda. Apalagi kini? Ia harus memikirkan dengan matang apa yang Arthur katakan, salah-salah ia bisa gagal mempersepsikan dengan baik dan justru berakhir memalukan. “Tapi aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu.”

“Iya, dan aku menerima itu, karena alasanku menawarkan diri adalah semata-mata untuk membantumu.”

Martin tidak bisa berpikir untuk menarik kesimpulan sendiri jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung terjang saja dengan bertanya. “Tapi bukannya kamu—”

“—nggak.” Sepertinya senyum yang terpasang di wajah Arthur tidak akan hilang dalam waktu singkat. “Aku melakukannya untukmu.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Perang Falkland pada 1982 adalah perebutan Kepulauan Falkland antara Argentina dan Inggris yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Inggris.  
> [2] Pada Maret 2013, penduduk Kepulauan Falkland menggelar referendum dan hasilnya sebesar 99.8% memilih untuk tetap menjadi bagian dari Inggris.  
> [3] Rabu, 15 November 2017, Argentina kehilangan kontak komunikasi dengan kapal selamnya berisi 44 awak bernama ARA San Juan. Inggris menawarkan bantuan dengan mengirimkan kapal untuk mencari di area Kepulauan Falkland.  
> [4] Kapal yang Inggris kirimkan adalah The Protector, kapal yang aksesnya ditolak oleh Argentina di Buenos Aires pada Februari 2017.
> 
> Akhirnya selesai juga, yay! Oke, jadi akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fanfiksi historikal tentang Inggris, Kepulauan Falkland, dan Argentina; hubungan mereka bertiga itu sangat manis-pahit menurut saya. :") Kemudian untuk ARA San Juan yang sampai hari ini belum ada kabar, doa saya selalu akan keselamatan 44 awak yang ada di sana. Mudah-mudahan ada kabar baik untuk mereka, aamiin.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
